Reunited
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth and Brennan are reunited after he is released from prison. This story takes place in Season 10. It is based upon a minor spoiler so if you are trying to be spoiler free then skip this story.


This short story takes place in season 10. It is obviously AU since I have no idea what they have planned for us. I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Warning: this story is based upon a spoiler that David Boreanaz leaked earlier this week. If you want to be spoiler free then skip this story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooo

As the gate rolled open, Brennan stood at the end of the sidewalk and waited for Booth to come through the last barrier between them. Once he was clear and half way down the walk, she rushed towards him, throwing her arms around him.

Feeling her body pressed against his, Booth held her tightly, savoring the moment he'd dreamed about for weeks. "Bones . . . oh, God, I missed you so much."

Her arms holding him tightly, she felt the security of his embrace that she'd longed for these long four months. Desperate, she sought his lips fulfilling the final connection she'd craved while he was away from her, kept away from her.

Kissing him, she murmured the words that brought both her and him comfort, "I love you, Booth. I love you."

His kisses just as desperate as hers, he held her against his body, melding hers with his and fought to control the tears that begged to be released. The kisses soon stopped and Brennan pressed her ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Proof that he was with her, proof that she wasn't dreaming and the nightmare had finally come to an end.

Feeling her tears soaking his shirt, Booth held her until he knew they'd both collected themselves.

Releasing him, Brennan placed her arm around his arm and smiled though her tears were still close to the surface, "You're free. You're free and we're going home."

Sadness warring with joy, he allowed her to lead him to the parking lot. As they approached the car, he asked, "Where's Christine?"

Swallowing, Brennan wiped a tear that had escaped her wet lashes and replied, "She's at home with Dad. I wasn't sure they were going to really let you go today and I didn't want to upset her if you weren't. She and Dad are waiting at home for us."

Stopping next to her car, Booth pulled her back into his arms and kissed her again and again, "I missed you so much. I . . . I missed you."

Her feelings raw, she returned his kisses until they were both satisfied for the moment.

Opening the passenger door, Booth looked back at the prison and murmured, "Let's get the hell out of here."

oooooooooooooooooo

Entering the house, Booth searched the living room for his daughter. Spying her laying on the floor coloring in a color book, he cleared his throat and called out, "Christine."

The child hearing her name, looked up to see her father standing near the door, her mother behind him. Standing she raced across the room, throwing her self at him as he caught her and swung her up into his arms. Hugging and kissing her cheek, he felt the tears that he'd been holding back start to slide down his cheeks.

Concerned, the child placed her finger on his tears and asked, "Are you sad Daddy?"

Shaking his head, he placed his hand on the back of her head and stared into her sad blue eyes, "No, Baby. Daddy is very happy. I love you, Sweetheart."

Clinging to him, she started to cry, "I'm happy too, Daddy."

oooooooooooooooooo

Their day spent, they retired to their bedroom only to find an awkwardness come between them. Booth, staring at Brennan as she got ready for bed, moved to the bathroom doorway, "I think I'll take a shower."

Puzzled at the sudden tension in her husband, Brennan smiled tentatively and asked, "Would you like me to join you?"

A cold chill sweeping through him, Booth stammered, "No . . . no, I won't be long." Stepping into the bathroom, he closed the door behind him, his heart beating faster than he cared for. Removing his shirt, Booth stood in front of the mirror and stared at the massive bruises covering his chest, shoulders and upper arms. The beating he received at the hand of several prisoners a few days before his release from prison had left deep purple bruises that he had no way of hiding. Placing his hands over his ribs, he felt the tender flesh, pain radiating across his torso up to his shoulders as his fingers pressed against them.

Disgusted, he finished undressing and stepped into the shower. The hot water hitting his bruised skin caused him discomfort and emphasized that he had returned to the woman he loved damaged and not the man that she expected or might want.

Understanding that hiding in the shower wasn't an option, Booth turned off the water and pulled the curtain aside to find Brennan staring at him.

The fear on her face quickly turned to anger as her gaze swept over his body. "What happened? How did this happen?"

Looking down at his bruises, Booth felt a sense of shame that the one person in his world that he respected the most saw him in a way he never meant for her to see. Refusing to look at her, he pulled a towel from the rack and slowly dried off. "I wasn't very popular."

Standing by the doorway, Brennan stared intently at his injuries, anger beating like a wild thing in her chest.

Booth, aware that his wife was in distress, wrapped his towel around his hips and moved across the short space between them. Placing his hands on her upper arms, he tried to soothe her, "Bones, it's nothing. In a few weeks we won't even see them. They'll be part of the past and that's the important part. I'm home and no one is going to separate us again."

Tears welling up, they started to slide down her face as Brennan looked up into his soft brown eyes, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you from this, Booth. I tried so hard and I failed you. I'm so sorry."

Pulling her into his embrace, Booth held her gently, rubbing her back slowly, "Shhh Bones. None of this is your fault. You're wrong, you did save me. If you and everyone at the Lab hadn't kept working to find a way to release me, I'd still be there. I'm home and that's because of you. . . . You saved me Bones. Never doubt that for a minute."

His words a comfort, Brennan finally pulled from him and wiped her tears from her face, "I love you Booth. The people that caused this will pay for this. I promise you that I will help you make them pay for this."

His finger under her chin, Booth leaned over and kissed her tenderly, "I love you, Bones. You were the only reason that I survived. I knew you were trying to save me and I knew that you'd succeed. You're my partner and it's the best thing that ever happened to me. You've made my life worth living."

oooooooooooooo

This was inspired by the picture that David Boreanaz released earlier this week on his twitter account. I hope you liked it. Let me know what you think of it. Any good?


End file.
